Sufin School Days
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Little! Tino and Little! Berwald are excited about the fifth grade field trip. However, will there uneasy friendship evolve into something more.


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Tino's alarm clock went off.  
>Tino shot out of bed and pulled on his shoes and socks. He'd slept in his clothes last night and was so excited he'd hardly slept.<br>Today was the school field trip to the aquarium and mythology museum! He ran down stairs and ate his breakfast as fast as he could before heading out the door. He practically ran all the way to school. When he got to school he handed his permission slip to the teacher and sat down.  
>The whole room was filled with he buzz of excited chatter as the fifth grade class prepared to go. Only one student didn't bounce in his seat or chat excitedly with his classmates. Berwald.<br>He was from Sweden and his English wasn't very good, but that wasn't why he wasn't talking. He was taller than most fifth graders and kept to himself. He didn't smile much and to be honest most kids were afraid of him. Only one student dared to mess with him and that was Matthias, a Dane.  
>Tino had the misfortune of drawing Berwald's attention. It happened the first day of school when Matthias had tried to steal Tino's lunch. He wasn't always mean, he could be a jerk sometimes, but he was usually just obnoxious. Berwald had taken Tino's lunch back and the two wound up rolling around on the ground pulling each other's hair and punching. (Something that became a routine between the two. Tino couldn't tell if they actually hated each other or if it was friendly competition).<br>Tino had thanked him repeatedly but all he ever got in reply was a grunt or a shrug from the taller boy. Ever since that day Berwald would sit with him at lunch or follow him around on the playground. It kinda scared Tino to always have the intimidating Swede always watching him or behind him.  
>However, Berwald had been so nice to him and never gave Tino a reason to think he'd hurt him. The teacher wasn't making the children sit in their assigned seats since they wouldn't be there for long. Tino timidly slid over to where Berwald was sitting in the corner of the room.<br>"Hey, want to sit on the bus together? I brought snacks, some cards, and my mom let me borrow her tablet so we can watch movies."  
>Berwald looked up from the book he was reading. It was about Vikings.<br>"S're." Tino smiled and sat down.  
>"Good book?" Berwald shrugged. Tino shifted nervously in his chair. He didn't know if the Swede was shy or not, but he wished he'd talk more.<br>"We have Netflix, so we can watch whatever we want. Maybe we can find a Viking movie." Berwald looked at Tino and shrugged again.  
>"Your t'blet. Watch w'tch' want." Tino shrugged at Berwald.<br>"Yeah, but you're my friend so I thought we could watch something you want. I'm sure we can find something we both like." Was it Tino's imagination or had Berwald blushed when Tino said they were friends.  
>The teacher announced it was time to go and the students got onto the bus. Tino and Berwald sat in the back and made themselves comfy. They wound up watching 'The Road to El Dorado' and 'Tarzan'.<br>Tino shared his peanut butter crackers and chips with Berwald and even gave him one of the waters his mom sent with him. The whole time Tino had been focused on the movies and hadn't noticed Berwald blushing at how close they had to sit to see the movie. He also didn't notice how he shifted nervously every time their hands brushed when they reached for a cracker or chip at the same time. He for sure didn't hear the shy Swede mutter a 'thank you'.  
>Berwald wished he could tell Tino how he felt. He wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was but it felt like something other than friendship. He felt the corners of his lips tug up watching Tino smile or laugh at something that happened in the movie. For a minute he hesitated before shifting a little closer and putting his hand right next to Tino's.<br>He was going to hold Tino's hand but he was too scared. The teacher announced they had arrived. Tino closed the movie and put the snacks away.  
>"I'm gonna take pictures using the tablet," he explained when Berwald looked confused.<br>They entered the aquarium and saw a few tide pools and posters.  
>"Ok, now we're going into the ocean rooms. The first room is well light and is the coral reef, the second is slightly darker and has less coral and vegetation, then we go to the deep sea room, which is almost totally black. It has sharks and rays." everyone got excited.<br>Tino looked a little paler than normal though. The first two rooms he was fine he took pictures and laughed at the bad jokes the guide made. Then they went into the third room. Tino shuffled closer to Berwald and his hands shook.  
>There was just enough light to see the sharks and rays. Tino took a few pictures but not as many as he did in the other rooms. Then they went into a tunnel. Sharks and rays and other fish were on both sides and above their heads. Tino leaned closer to Berwald.<br>"Wh't's wrong?"  
>"I don't like the dark. Or sharks." Berwald took his chance. He pushed aside his nervousness and grabbed Tino's hand.<br>"I've g'tcha." Tino turned to look at Berwald and smiled. He gave the Swede's hand a small squeeze before relaxing. The group paused while the guide talked. Tino had fully relaxed and was listening intently. He didn't notice the huge shark come up to where he was standing next to the glass. Berwald pressed colser to Tino and squeezed his hand.  
>"Something wrong, Ber?"<br>"LOOK! Hey Tino, somebody thinks you look yummy!" Matthias teased. Tino looked confused then turned and saw the shark. He almost screamed, but it came out as a strangled squeak and he buried his face in Berwald's chest. Berwald's cheeks flared up but he still wrapped his arm around the trembling blonde.  
>"It's okay, he can't get through the glass," the teacher soothed. Tino nodded but kept his head buried. When they started walking again. Tino pulled away just enough to walk straight but his head was still leaned on Berwald's shoulder and he was pressed up against his side.<br>They went into the movie room and started watching a documentary on marine life.  
>"I'm sorry," Tino mumbled.<br>"It's ok." After the aquarium they ate lunch outside.

They followed the teacher down the street to a park. On the other side of the park was the mythology museum. Tino had taken hold of Berwald's hand again and was chatting excitedly about the museum. Berwald nodded and grunted to show he was listening.  
>"Hey Ber, you don't talk much. Is it because you can't speak English well?"<br>Berwald blushed and looked down.  
>"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean or rude. I was just curious."<br>"It's alr'ght. I'm j'st shy. I know lot of k'ds 're afra'd o' me." Tino felt bad about putting Berwald on the spot like that. He gave his friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
>"Can I tell you a secret? I was afraid of you at first, because you didn't talk much. It made me nervous, but I got used to it. And besides, you were so nice to me. Thanks, Berwald." Berwald blushed again and nodded.<br>"Hey! A Viking! Berwald you should stand next to it so I can get a picture!" Berwald saw the Viking statue. Matthias was posing for a picture with it. Berwald really didn't like pictures and was about to tell Tino, but he looked so happy. If it made Tino happy.  
>Berwald waited till Matthias was done and then stood next to the Viking. He didn't smile but he did put on the prop hat that was there for visitors. Tino giggled and snapped the picture. Berwald smiled at it and took Tino's hand again.<p>

The rest of the day consisted of Tino making Berwald pose for pictures and asking Tino's friend to take pictures of the two of them. It was getting dark by the time they got back on the bus. Tino had brought a pillow and a blanket for the trip home.  
>"I'm sorry Berwald. I only have one pillow."<br>"It's ok." Tino still didn't look happy then his face lit up. He put the pillow in Berwald's lap.  
>"Go ahead. Trust me," Tino said. Berwald nodded and took the pillow. Once he was confy he waited for Tino. Tino blushed and shuffled his feet, apparently having second thoughts.<br>Then he did something that made Berwald's heart stop then pound so hard he was sure the driver could hear it. Tino leaned over and rested his head on Berwalds shoulder and then spread the blanket over them both.  
>"This is okay, right?"<br>"Ja," Berwald muttered. Tino smiled and snuggled up to Berwald. Berwald stayed tense for a few minutes, hardly daring to believe this was happening. Exhaustion won over and his muscles relaxed. Just before he fell asleep he felt a warm hand cover his own. Tino was fast asleep, but even though he was asleep he still wanted to hold Berwald's hand. Berwald blushed.  
>'Cute,' he thought before he fell asleep, holding Tino's hand.<p>

-SIX YEARS LATER-  
>"Berwald! Remember this?" Tino asked showing Berwalkd a picture in the scrapbook. It was Berwald wearing a cardboard Viking hat standing next to a Viking statue. Berwald blushed. He remembered that day. He also remembered the next day when Matthias said that his mommy said only two people who really like each other held hands and slept together.<br>Tino had giggled and said, "Maybe I do really like him." About a month later Tino asked Berwald if he would officially be his boyfriend. That was the first time Tino kissed him, even it was only on the cheek.  
>"Ja, I do." Tino giggled and leaned up to peck Berwald on the lips.<br>"You know, Matthias was right about one thing. I really do like you, a lot. I love you Ber." Berwald turned crimson before stuttering out an, 'I love you too'.


End file.
